Kimberly Corman
Kimberly Corman 'is the protagonist of ''Final Destination 2 and a visionary who foresaw the Route 23 pileup. She and Thomas are the only characters who have successfully cheated Death in the entire series, and she is also the only visionary to do so. .]] Biography Kimberly was born in June 9, 1981 in White Plains, New York to Michael Corman. She is very close to her father, especially after her mother's death during a carjacking at a shopping mall. Kimberly continues to blame herself for what happened since she stayed behind to watch a news feed on Tod Waggner's death, while her mother was killed. Kimberly attended college with her friends Shaina McKlank, Dano Estevez and Frankie Whitman, and was originally going to spend her spring break with her friends in Daytona Beach, Florida. She is shown to be overly cautious and irritably overprotective and interfering in other people's privacy.' ''Final Destination 2 Kimberly decides to take Route 23 for the road trip to Daytona Beach. Before entering the highway, Kimberly has an ominous vision of a highway pile-up caused by a log truck. She rudely and cowardly parks her car on the on ramp to prevent other drivers from entering the highway. Moments later she and the other drivers watch as the pile-up occurs. To her surprise, a truck smashes into her SUV, killing her friends. Afterwards, Kimberly and other survivors are interrogated by Officer Burke at the police station. There, Kimberly explains the similarities between her vision and Alex Browning's, and expresses her fear that Death will still be after the survivors. The survivors disregard her theory, until survivor Evan Lewis dies in his apartment later that day. Kimberly and Thomas consult the help of Clear Rivers, the only survivor of Flight 180 to save the remaining survivors of the pile-up. Clear leads Kimberly and Thomas to mortician William Bludworth, who claims that only new life can defeat Death. Kimberly concludes that if pregnant survivor Isabella Hudson has her baby it will ruin Death's plan and they will all be safe. The other survivors reunite at Thomas's apartment to look after one another until Isabella has her baby. After Nora Carpenter's death, the others leave to find Isabella. Along the way their van's tire suffers a blow out and they crash onto a nearby farm. After Eugene Dix is rushed to the hospital, Kat Jennings and Rory Peters each meet their demise. Kimberly, Thomas, and Clear rush to the hospital, and Kimberly has another vision that Dr. Kalarjian will strangle Isabella. After Thomas immobilises Dr. Kalarjian, they see Isabella give birth and believe they have cheated Death. However, after Kimberly has another vision of someone with bloody hands in a submerging van, she realises that Isabella was not on Death's list. After Eugene and Clear are killed in an explosion (which nearly also kills Burke until Kimberly intervenes by pushing him out of the way), Kimberly decides to sacrifice herself for Thomas sake by driving a van into a lake. Thomas manages to rescue her and she is resuscitated by Dr. Kalarjian, thus granting her "New Life". Sometime later she and Thomas go to a picnic with the Gibbons family, who tells them that if it wasn't for Rory their son Brian would be dead. To everyone's surprise, Brian is blown to pieces by a malfunctioning barbecue grill moments later. 'Death (Alternate Timeline)' In an alternate timeline, five years later, Kimberly went to a hardware store to ask for directions, where she encountered Burke. As they greeted each other, an unmanned vehicle began to drive down the road until it crashed into the store, nearly killing Kimberly and Burke. They rushed outside the back door at the last minute only to come into contact with a wood chipper, Kimberly got her coat caught inside the machine and was slowly sucked in. Burke tried to save Kimberly, but in the process, he got caught in the machine as well. The Associated Press eventually detailed the circumstances of her death in an obituary. The full text of the article, which is also accessible in the DVD version of Final Destination 3, is presented below. The scene that reveals their deaths is only featured as an optional part of the Choose Their Fates special feature on the "Thrill Ride DVD Edition" of Final Destination 3, that allows the viewer to choose between variations of scenes playing out, which can result in a substantially different viewing experience. It was not featured in the theatrical cut of the film and is generally considered to be non-canonical, though producer Craig Perry has said that the scene 'can be canon'. Signs/Clues * Kimberly avoided death thrice. She was almost run over by the Truck from Hell along with her friends, but Burke intervened. She was almost killed when Eugene's room blew up and a shelf went flying at her. She also drove a van into a lake and drowned herself, but she was revived. *At the top of the page of the newspaper, there is a heading that says "COST OF COMMUTING | B2-3" which could possibly be referencing the Route 23 pile-up. *In the alternate non-canon ending, the woodchipper that sucked Thomas and Kimberly in is owned by Brian Gibbons' father which, ironically, deals with wood and logs. *When the pile-up occurs she notices the mile marker says: "NEXT 180 MILES". *In her room there's a diary that says: "Road Trip" but Kim's keys are blocking the T making it say: "ROAD RIP". *When Sam Lawton and his friends are on their way to the bridge he sees a truck with logs, foreshadowing Kim's vision. *In Sam's office there are toys which are: a plane, race cars and trucks. *Also Sam, Molly and Clear's seat on Flight 180 is the 23. *Kimberly notices a kid playing with cars one of them looks just like hers and the other one is a truck, ironically the kid is making them crash, it foreshadows her original death in the highway and also her friends. *When she turns on her radio she hears the song "Highway To Hell" and the news about Flight 180 anniversary both foreshadowing the pile-up. *When she wakes up and looks at her TV the man talking about Flight 180 tries to warn the viewers about they becoming victims of death, which Kimberly ignored at first. Mistakes in her death *This article is the corrected version. For the mistakes it had see below: **Note that the article says Route 180 pile-up, when in the film it was actually Route 23. Although, the pile-up did occur at the "180 mile marker". **There is inconsistency in the timeline of events as described by this article. It says they were both the last survivors of the pile-up that happened three years ago. Kevin specifically said that the Flight 180 premonition happened six years ago, and in Final Destination 2, the pile-up happened on the exact day that marked a year since the Flight 180 premonition. Unless the newspaper article is outdated in the film, as it was covering a homeless man, this creates an error in the timeline. **Brian Gibbons's father is named Peter Gibbons, instead of "Roger Gibbons". As Mrs. Gibbons had called him "Peter" in Final Destination 2. Unless Mr Gibbons had changed his first name after Brian's death, this is an error. **In Final Destination 4 it was revealed there was another visionary called Pam Smith who died along with Officer Craig Perry in Joe's Hardware store, after she went there for directions, it's exactly the same plot to Kimberly and Thomas death the only difference is that is mentioned how they died while is not mentioned how Pam and Craig died. **The pictures of Kim and Thomas shown in the newspaper are of some the promotional pictures of the 2nd film so you can clearly see the outfits they were wearing during the events of the 2nd film. Theories * She possibly saved Thomas from dying at the hospital since he was going to get burned and hit, but Kimberly pushed him down. In fact it was his turn. Appearances *''Final Destination 2'' (Portrayed by A.J. Cook) *''Final Destination 2'' (novel) *''Final Destination 3'' (Picture, Alternative Scene) (portrayed by A.J. Cook) Trivia * Kimberly is one of the only two people who are known to have succeeded in cheating Death, the other is Thomas Burke. She is also the only visionary to have cheated death and survived in the whole franchise. * Kimberly's zodiac sign is Gemini. * Kimberly caused Tim's death, because had if she had not yelled "pigeons", Tim wouldn't have scared them, the pigeons wouldn't have flown away, the worker wouldn't have hit the lever, and the pane wouldn't have killed him. * In the original Final Destination, many characters are named after black-and-white horror film stars or directors. Kimberly Corman is named for famous horror director Roger Corman. * Alex Browning, the protagonist and visionary of the first film was originally going to be in the sequel alongside Clear to help Kimberly, but was killed off after negotiations between actor Devon Sawa and the studio fell through. Had he appeared, this would've been the first instance in the series in which two visionaries were directly involved with each other. *Mary Elizabeth Winstead auditioned for the role of Kimberly. She later starred in the next sequel. *In the script she was originally named KIMBERLY BURROUGHS, 24. *A. J. Cook, who is naturally blonde, dyed her hair brown in order to differentiate from the other blonde characters (Clear, Shaina and Nora). *The name Kimberly was originally going to be Clear's name. The name was recycled for this character instead. *Kimberly and Thomas' non-canon deaths are based from a real life death by Brian Morse who was trimming birch trees in Loveland, Colorado, when his gloved hand got caught in a wood chipper. He was pulled through the machine before anyone could help him, and his body was found inside completely mutilated. *In a early script for Final Destination 2, Kimberly has several moments where she completely gives up and cries. Corman, Kimberly Corman, Kimberly Corman, Kimberly Corman, Kimberly Corman, Kimberly Corman, Kimberly Corman, Kimberly Corman, Kimberly Corman, Kimberly Corman, Kimberly Category:Characters Who Alternatively Survive Category:Final Destination (series) Category:Still Alive Category:Route 23 Victims Category:Death's Servants Category:Hot Girls Category:Final Destination 3 characters Category:People in relationships